MONSTER MUMBLES WHat Is it  Episode 1
by jaylew1987
Summary: Nyalithe  the Tiger/Mogi  is annoyed with life at the farm but things get weird when a new monster comes to live with them.


MONSTER MUMBLES.

Monster Rancher 4 Fan fiction episode 1

Ivex the Alohasaurian

Nyalithe a ryulon

6 Ft Under the Diaboros

Toad the Wizring

Nitro the Devi mocha

The ranch was wet with dew drops and the monsters of St. Shakespeare arose with anticipation of today's training sessions. Ivex, the Zuum/Plant mix, the motherly one of the bunch woke Nitro, the deep blue mochi (Devi breed). "What?" he asked with apparent annoyance. Ivex did not recoil however. She and Nitro have known each other far too long for her to fall for his bogus façade. She loved him; sour-grape attitude and all. She lay beside him and uses her petaled mane to stroke and tickle his plump tummy. He laughed. "Stop it Ivex you wench", Nitro was saying all the laughing.

The laughter awoke Nyalithe, Pradd's daughter. Nyalithe was a Ryulon, or a Tiger/Mogi mix and unlike Pradd (a Mogi/Garu) she possessed a saucy attitude. She was distant from the others and behaved with an aloofness that would annoy any monster, but when it came to battles in the wild, she was there for her pack.

6 Ft Under, a large skeleton dragon (dragon/joker) looked with growing amusement as Ivex rolled Nitro on his green-shelled back and nuzzled him with her duck bill. Nyalithe, disgusted by their "kiddish behavior" got up to go train on the magic tub for her defense. "Why are they so stupid", she thought to herself, wishing she was anywhere but there.

Victor and Jaylew walked in just then carrying luggage. Nyalithe regarded them as she trained. She knew Ivex and Nitro would get in trouble, but not wanting to save them from an inevitable tirade she chose not to warn them. "Hmph", she thought. "That's what those losers get. For once I'm gonna do the better job". With that she closed her jaws around the magic tub and tried to toss it in the air.

After 15 minutes, Nyalithe was disappointed when she did not hear Victor screaming at cocky little Nitro and Jaylew slapping Ivex up, down, left, right, and center. When she looked around at the breeders, they were _still_ talking. What was so freaking important that they didn't have the time to scold those fools? Shoot, when _she _did something wrong, Victor made it top military priority to race out there and bust Nyalithe's behind with the iron rod, so why not now? Were they playing favorites or something? After what seemed like an eternity, Victor and Jaylew finally walked into the enclosure of the training ground. Victor's eyes and Nyalithe's met. "What are you looking at girl?" he said crossly. "Train! You've been doing sloppy all month Nya (Ny-ya)". Nyalithe felt her blood boil. Rebelliously, she flung the tub into the thunder machine and sat down defiantly. "Someone's getting fresh", said Jaylew with a stupid smile on her cocoa colored face. "What the heck is so funny to _her?" _Nyalithe thought with irritation. "I'll deal with her later", Victor said looking at the Ryulon. With those words, Nyalithe considered her consequence and reluctantly went to retrieve the magic tub she tossed. 6 Ft Under, happily greeted Victor and Jaylew. "Hey boy", Jaylew said while smiling a sunshine smile. 6 Ft Under adored her. She was the nicest breeder he's ever known. Ivex greeted her as well. Nyalithe listened to them in disdain and noticed that there was another human voice other than that of her trainer and Jaylew. She turned around, careful to not upset Victor and saw another bright colored human with a muscular body.

"This is Mike you guys", Victor said, introducing the new human to Ivex, Nitro, and 6. "He's ugly like the rest of them", Nitro stated in his ghetto voice. Ivex scowled at Nitro. "I think he's wonderful. Welcome to our ranch", Ivex said, failing to remember that the humans could not understand their language. However, though the breeders could not understand their monsters' language, they understood body language and expressions. "They like me", Mike said smiling like a fool on drugs.

Nyalithe could not understand why that smelly new human was here. Wasn't it enough that had Victor and Jaylew to scold her all the time? The next evening, the Mike human was back. With him was a small animal with a huge bony noggin. Of all the ugliness. "What is that?" she said staring intently at the floating creature. It was as small as a porcupine and as ugly as the devils- "-Assuming that you know about the new addition to our family, you should show him around. His name is Toad. He's part Joker dude", said 6 Ft Under bubbling with glee. Nyalithe wanted to slap his bones so hard that he'd be cremated by the time she was done with him. "_This", _she said indicating the ranch with her head, "is not a family Bony Brain." She regarded 6 Ft Under with satisfaction at his hurt expression.

"But", 6 said trying to explain something.

"But nothing! Whatever that _thing_ is, I'll eat it by morning", Nyalithe spat with venom.

"I hope you are not referring to lovely young Toad my dear", Ivex interjected with a soothing tone and a smile.

Just then, the bone head animal floated up to them and peered at Nyalithe from under the bony structure she thought was its head. Chills went down her spine as she beheld its face which was void of color and had two gaping dark holes where eyes should have laid nestled. The bony head was actually some sort of protection (like a helmet) for the real, smaller, head underneath.

"Hi", Toad said in a raspy, unsettling voice.

Nyalithe was silent. She was trying to seem impolite, when in fact she was actually so frightened that she thought by speaking she would give away her fear in the break in her voice. She glared at the zombie Suzurin and walked away without one word. She thought of its face as she walked away and it had freaked her out because while the thing was waiting on a response from her it bore no countenance. Just the bare deep pits in it face. The absence of actual eyes failed to tell her exactly what it was thinking; whether or not to kill her or what. Freaking creepy.

She later learned that Toad was Mike's pet and she would stay as far away from _it _as possible.

When it was time for the monsters to rest before a weekend adventure in the Togle Caves, Nyalithe, slept on the far right of Nitro and Ivex so that Ivex and Nitro were situated between her and the _thing. _She felt with uneasiness that it was constantly sensing her presence. 6 Ft Under got along with Toad, even though he always babbled his jawbone off while the floating zombie umbrella said nothing yet followed him around religiously as if it were trying to absorb everything he said.

Toad didn't speak much but tried his best to please Mike and the other breeders while living at the ranch. Ivex was the only soul who seemed to truly care for him and sensing that he put the others in a state of apprehension, he kept his distance from them. All but 6 treated him like he was diagnosed with a terminal contagious illness that others could catch if they spoke to him or looked at him too long. Nevertheless, life continued at the ranch as it always has.


End file.
